


Miss you

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Just wrote this when I was visiting grandma today. I apologize ahead of time, it is completely pointless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this when I was visiting grandma today. I apologize ahead of time, it is completely pointless.

You sat at your grandmother's retirement home waiting for the bingo game to start. It was only the second day out of seven you would be spending back home with your family instead of in New York with your boyfriend and squad. You missed them like crazy, you were definitely a workaholic and hated taking vacation time to spend a week with your family. Don't take it wrong, you love your family but they got on your nerves when they talked about your life and your extended family.

It was just shy of 2 o'clock and you sat in the room with your mother, grandmother, and 20 senior citizens that half yelled conversations. You silenced your phone and dropped your head to the table you sat at.(It's just a hour... Then you can be bored to death at your parents house instead.) 

"B4!"  
"G56!"  
"N45!"

You groan and slowly sit up to focus on the task, only to get distracted by your leg itching. (Stupid leg! Your the reason I'm here anyways.) You scratched the itch and noticed your phone lit up.

R {How you doing today cariño?}  
Y {my leg itches, I have a headache, I'm stuck playing bingo with people over 55 that can barely hear and I'm not allowed to sleep.}  
R {lo siento, I thought visiting your family would be better then sitting in the apartment all day by yourself.}  
Y {I know Rafi, it sounded good until I got here and remembered who my family is.}  
Y {how's work?}  
R {I should've took vacation with you.}  
Y {that bad?}  
R {I miss you.}  
Y {I miss you more then you will ever know.}  
R { sorry cariño, I'm getting called out. Talk to you tonight.}  
Y {later Rafi... Love you.}  
R {love you too.}. 

The bingo games went by slowly, a hour literally seemed like a day. When it finally finished, you said your good-byes and left to go back to your mom's. You managed a nap before your mom was chatting to the neighbor and called you out, wanting to tell them about your accident.

"So [y/n] was playing the hero..." She started.  
"Doing my job," you corrected.  
"And she was chasing after this armed gunman that robbed a bank."  
"Chasing a 17 year old that hit a Bodega."  
"Anyways," she glared at you, "she was chasing down this guy and she jumped a fence and tackled him, fracturing her leg."  
"Tackled the guy against the fence and he landed on my leg during the fall, a crease In The bone and a strained muscle." You rolled your eyes, "I'm not wonder woman mom."  
She huffed and told you to go relax and get off your leg, you barely made out her tell how you are visiting because your off work for a week then desk duty for a week.

It was getting dark out, about 7pm, and you were cuddling with the dog on the couch watching TV as your mom cooked and dad complained about work. A knock pulled everyone's attention, your dad walking over, opening the door.

"Can I help you?"  
"I am looking for [your full name]. Is she here?"  
You perked up, the voice was familiar.  
"Who wants to know?" Your dad was clearly glaring by the tone he had.  
"Sorry where's my manners, Rafael Barba..."  
You jumped up overlooking the pain in your leg, "Rafael? What are you doing here?!"  
You almost tackled him into a hug, luckily he was prepared and caught you.  
"I decided to take some vacation time, I missed you."

The rest of the night went fairly well, you introduce Rafael to your parents and after a quick meal went to bed. You laid in the guest room beside Raf.  
"You actually took vacation to come save me from my family?"  
"Partially yes, mainly I missed you."  
"I love you, I fucking love you Rafael."  
"Love you too cariño."

He pulled you against him and you cuddled into him, you head resting on his chest.  
"Night cariño."  
"Nighty night Rafi."


End file.
